


edge of sky

by shrinkingscore105



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinkingscore105/pseuds/shrinkingscore105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ocean and an ambition that keep them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	edge of sky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [edge of sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35992) by shrinkingscore105. 



> Sorry for my bad English. I'm still learning, and actually, I translated this from my Indonesian fanfic to English. Hope you will tell me the mistakes I have made. Thank you.

  
**:: edge of sky ::  
** ©shrinkingscore105

  
**{ disclaimer :** hetalia © hidekaz himaruya  **}**  


**.**

**.**

**.**

_“And now I must confess, that I am a sinking ship,_  
and I’m anchored by the weight of my heart.”  
 **—Good Charlotte,** “Where Would Be Now?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

When Arthur said it’s okay if he lost everything, Francis hoped there was a lie in the voice that voiced his decision. Francis never hoped, but once he prayed, God always ignore his pleading.

So, on the early of summer, on the bright day when Francis felt his first heartbreaking experience, Arthur made his dream clear.

“Across the ocean, maybe I will find a new home. Or something that has waited for me to taken,” Arthur explained. He still wore his best noble clothes, stood arrogantly like a prince with new crown. His eyes were greener than emerald and grass at the north of king’s castle.

Francis always thought he was a place Arthur would considered as home. His heart ached because he felt betrayed. “You are a noble — the son of the king. That dirty ship isn’t your place. That poor land far away isn’t your house.”

“I will make this ship graceful, and once I touch it, the strange land will be a great country.”

“If you fail, you will lose everything.” Francis once again tried to warned him.

Arthur smirked. “And as I told you, I will get more precious gift as the substitute.”

Fifteen minutes later, the ship had depart.

If Arthur really found the precious treasure across the sea, Francis knew he would hate it.


End file.
